auribus teneo lupum (I hold a wolf by the ears)
by chaineskye
Summary: Biarkan rangkaian bunga itu berbicara. Biarkan jintan hitam itu yang bersuara. Biarkan kapak itu, bersama segala yang kita tumpuk selama ini yang berkata - kata agar akhirnya, hanya ada hening. Dan semuanya pun akan kembali terulang. A Hetalia fanfiction in Little Red Riding Hood universe, inspired from Ookami-san to Akajukin no Koi O Shita. Netherenesia and Melayucest.


**DISCLAIMER : Axis Powers! Hetalia belongs to its rightful owner, Maester Himaruya Hidekazu. The VOCALOID song _Ookami-san wa Akazukin Ni Koi o Shita_ belongs to Hitoshizuku-p and Yama-p. Bless this duo.**

 **This story, OC!Indonesia (Ciethra Wijayakusuma) and OC!Malaysia (Kiran Maharaja) are mine though. Sort of.**

 **Warnings : Very slight gore, incest, and heavy depressing materials ahead. Better proceed with care. Though if you're used to animes like Shingeki no Kyojin or Tokyo Kuushu, this shouldn't even be a problem.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Membaca untuk pertama kalinya.**_

 _ **.**_

Ciethra mengusap peluh untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum mengikat simpul terakhir. Mahkota bunga di tangannya akhirnya selesai ̶ bunga akasia hutan kuning didasari oleh _ivy_ yang tidak beracun, terlihat indah dengan aksen geranium putih ungu yang berbau pala hangat. Gadis bertudung merah itu menatap mahakarya perdananya bangga. _Tunggu sampai Bibi Penjual Bunga tahu aku telah berhasil menerapkan ajarannya,_ pikir gadis itu riang. Ia menarik napas dalam – dalam sebelum berdeham keras – keras.

Semak – semak di belakang punggung gadis itu berdesir tiba – tiba.

Memasang senyum terbaiknya, Ciethra si Tudung Merah berbalik.

"Tidak perlu sembunyi – sembunyi seperti itu kalau kau bertemu orang baru. Kau harus menatap wajahnya langsung dan berkenalan, bukannya menguntitnya sepanjang perjalanan," nasihatnya sok dewasa pada sosok yang sedari tadi mengamatinya dari balik semak. Dengan bimbang, sosok itu menampakkan dirinya.

Ciethra terperanjat melihat sosok itu setidaknya sekepala lebih tinggi darinya, namun senyumnya tidak memudar. Ekspresinya juga tidak berubah ketika melihat sepasang telinga serigala kelabu mengintip dari balik rambut jabrik sewarna pirang anak laki – laki yang kelihatan beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Ekor lebat berwarna senada di belakangnya mengibas tidak nyaman, bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya yang tampak acuh tak acuh.

Melihat lawan bicaranya tidak mengambil inisiatif untuk meneruskan pembicaraan, gadis itu melanjutkan,

"Namaku Ciethra Wijayakusuma, tetapi orang memanggilku Ciethra atau Tudung Merah Kecil. Menyebalkan, kau tahu? Mentang – mentang aku lumayan pendek untuk seumuranku. Warna favoritku yang kedua merah, setelah hijau. Tahukah kau? Merah itu melambangkan keberanian ̶ begitu kata Ayah. Meski badanku kecil begini, aku berani menyeberangi hutan sendirian, kata Ayah itu karena aku meminjam kekuatan dari warna merah. Oh, ngomong – ngomong, ini!" gadis itu menjulurkan mahkota bunga tersebut pada anak laki – laki itu, "Aku membuatkannya untukmu. Kuharap kau suka, meski sedikit berantakan." Gadis itu terkekeh malu.

Ragu – ragu, anak laki – laki itu perlahan mengambil mahkota bunga tersebut dari tangannya. Mengamati rangkaian bunga itu, perlahan wajah datar itu bersemu merah. Melihat perubahan air mukanya, Ciethra berbinar dan tertawa riang.

"Hebat, ternyata kamu mengerti bahasa bunga! Kalau begitu, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, bukan? Namamu ̶ Hei, tunggu!"

Tahu – tahu saja anak laki – laki itu telah berbalik dan berlari pergi, mahkota bunga buatannya didekap hati – hati di dada. Ciethra ingin saja mengejar, namun gadis kecil sepertinya tidak akan bisa mengejar seekor serigala seperti anak laki – laki itu. Jika ia mengambil resiko, ia hanya akan tersasar di dalam hutan yang berbahaya. Ia hanya dapat menatap punggung bocah serigala yang terbalut jaket kusam bertudung kelabu sementara sosok itu semakin menjauh menjadi titik kelabu kecil sebelum hilang diantara dedaunan. Gadis kecil bertudung merah itu menatapnya pergi dengan murung.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" gumamnya kepada diri sendiri. Mengerutkan kening, ia mengulang kembali kata – katanya dalam hati. "Jangan – jangan, ia tidak suka warna merah? Tidak, kurasa bukan itu…"

Ciethra mengusap dahi, berusaha mengingat – ingat penampilan bocah serigala itu. Dalam sekejap ia teringat akan warna irisnya yang mencolok. Sebuah senyum perlahan mengembang di wajahnya.

"Atau jangan – jangan, ia malu?" tanyanya tidak kepada siapapun geli.

Akasia dan _ivy_ melambangkan persahabatan dan geranium beraroma pala melambangkan pertemuan yang telah direncanakan. Semoga saja, dengan harapan yang terjalin melingkar dalam bentuk mahkota bunga itu tersampaikan pada serigala berhati lembut itu. Gadis bertudung merah itu hanya dapat berharap.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Membaca ulang untuk kesembilan kalinya.**_

 _ **.**_

Kesembilan kali dari kisah itu diulang, Gadis Bertudung Merah itu telah menghitungnya. Bisa dibilang, ia telah menghapal dialognya dalam hati.

Seandainya keadaannya berbeda, ia akan menertawakan bocah serigala yang berpura – pura menjadi neneknya itu ̶ gaun malam berenda dan penutup kepala sutra sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya. Iris hijau itu menatapnya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari bibir Ciethra. Tatapan _lupin_ yang tidak putus dan dapat menakuti siapa saja, tapi tidak gadis berambut hitam itu.

Gadis itu _berani._ Bocah serigala yang telah menyembunyikan neneknya yang terbaring tidak berdaya ke dalam lemari dan membungkamnya bukanlah tandingannya.

 _Bocah serigala,_ pikirnya tiba – tiba, _Benar. Aku tidak mengetahui namanya._

Ciethra menatap wajah putih pucat itu seakan curiga, tetapi keduanya tahu lebih baik. Wajah bocah itu mungkin tidak bisa dibilang 'bocah' lagi. Ia dan serigala itu telah bertumbuh sejak pertama kali cerita ini dibacakan. Gadis itu sendiri pun sadar, ia bukan lagi gadis kecil berumur sepuluh seperti dulu.

 _Mungkin serigala tidak memiliki nama._

Ciethra mencengkram tudung merahnya erat.

 _Merah,_ pintanya dalam hati, _pinjamkan aku keberanianmu._

Untuk pertama kalinya ia menuruti keinginan hatinya pada skenario itu. Sang Gadis Bertudung Merah menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi pucat Sang Serigala. Paras bocah serigala yang selalu terlihat dingin itu terlihat terkejut untuk sepersekian detik, namun ia tidak menjauh.

Dingin. Pipi 'Nenek' terasa dingin. Ciethra kini menyadarinya. Sejenak, hanya untuk sejenak, ia ingin membiarkan panas tubuh dari tangannya mengalir ke dalam diri serigala. Di dalam selimut setebal itu, mengapa ia masih kedinginan?

Karena itu, sejenak, ia membiarkan serigala berambut pirang pucat itu menutup mata dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu ingin menghentikan waktu, membiarkannya membeku pada adegan ini. Ia tidak mau meneruskannya lagi ̶ setelah ini, semuanya akan terulang kembali.

Namun ia telah terlanjur membuka mulutnya.

" **Ya ampun, betapa besarnya kedua mata milikmu, Nenek!"**

 _Dan betapa hijau. Betapa indah. Betapa hidup. Tahukah kamu, Tuan Serigala, kalau nenekku beriris hitam? Ingatkah kamu aku suka warna hijau?_

Keduanya berpura – pura tidak melihat airmata berlinang yang telah membasahi wajah Gadis Bertudung Merah. Tentu saja, itu tidak termasuk dalam cerita, bukan?

" **Supaya aku dapat mengamatimu lebih baik, Anakku."**

Serigala itu menatapnya sungguh – sungguh, agar gadis itu tahu bahwa setidaknya _itu_ bukan kebohongan. Anak laki – laki itu memang selalu mengamatinya, dengan pandangan seekor serigala sekaligus seorang anak manusia yang tidak pernah putus, mengawasi sosok bertudung merah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Membaca ulang untuk ketigapuluh empat kalinya.**_

 _ **.**_

Gadis berkulit kecoklatan terbakar mentari itu tahu serigala itu disana, duduk di balik pohon terbesar dan tertua yang ada di hutan. Ayahnya pernah menceritakannya suatu ketika, dulu sekali, sebelum ia menghilang ditelan hutan yang sama. Karena itu sebisa mungkin ia membuat tatapan mereka tidak bertemu meski ia menyadari mata sewarna rerumputan itu mengawasinya. Menaruh keranjang penuh berisi kue kering dan buah - buahan untuk neneknya di sisinya, Ciethra duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh itu.

Gadis bertudung merah itu melakukan apa yang diam – diam selalu dilakukannya sejak lembar itu dibalik keduapuluh satu kalinya. Tangannya yang kini terlihat feminim dan seperti seorang remaja itu meraih sebutir apel berwarna merah mengilat dari dalam keranjangnya. Menarik napas panjang, ia mengulang monolognya.

"Tidak baik kalau pohon yang indah ini sendirian saja di hutan ini, sebaiknya aku menaruh apel ini di sisinya. Siapa tahu ia akan bertumbuh dan menemani pohon yang kesepian ini, dipenuhi oleh buah merah cantik seperti ini bertahun – tahun kemudian."

Setelah mengatakannya, ia menggulirkan buah itu ke belakang pohon tanpa memandang kebelakang, berharap itu cukup jauh untuk diraih Sang Serigala. Ciethra berpura – pura mengabaikan gemerisik pertanda remaja serigala itu mengambilnya perlahan.

Apel itu telah menjadi ritual bagi keduanya setiap kali Gadis Bertudung Merah mengunjungi pohon itu. Ciethra akan berpura – pura menjatuhkan buah itu dan serigala itu akan meraihnya, memakannya dalam diam dan meninggalkan intinya ke samping pohon, siapa tahu benar – benar tumbuh. Setiap kali inti apel itu akan menghilang setelah cerita usai dibaca ̶ tidak mengherankan, mengingat itu tidak termasuk dalam kisah mereka.

Itu tidak menghentikan keduanya. Biji apel itu adalah harapan mereka. Siapa tahu, cerita itu akan berubah bahagia untuk mereka semua. Pohon apel yang tumbuh hanya akan melambangkan awalnya, bahwa lembaran penuh tulisan itu dapat diubah isinya, entah bagaimana. Gadis Kecil Bertudung Merah dan Serigala Besar Jahat hanya dapat berharap, di sela helaan napas mereka.

Apakah bibit apel itu akan sungguh – sungguh tumbuh, Ciethra tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah serigala itu tahu ̶ yang ia yakini hanyalah serigala itu memiliki harapan yang sama.

Ketika kotak Pandora terbuka, memanglah yang terpenting dari segalanya masih tertinggal. Pengharapan.

Rupanya Ciethra kurang jauh menggelindingkannya kali itu. Gadis itu merasakan cakar berbulu dan berkuku panjang menyenggol tangannya. Jelas itu tidak sengaja ̶ pemilik tangan itu segera menariknya kembali. Tangan gadis itu berkedut, namun ia tidak ikut menariknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis berambut hitam itu merasakan cakar berbulu kasar itu menyentuh tangannya perlahan sebelum menaruhnya di atas punggung tangannya. Berhati – hati agar serigala itu tidak berubah pikiran, Ciethra menggenggam balik cakar sang serigala.

Waktu berlalu dalam hening, hanya burung – burung yang memutuskan untuk mengisi orkestra gesekan dedaunan itu dengan kicauan mereka Tidak ada dari keduanya yang melepaskan genggaman mereka.

Keduanya berdoa agar Kala berhenti sejenak untuk membuat ini semua lebih lama. Tetapi apa daya, permohonan tokoh – tokoh cerita yang lahir oleh tulisan dan bukan darah maupun daging tidak terdengar surga.

Bukan berarti mereka akan berhenti berdoa.

Akhir yang indah bukan, 'Gadis Bertudung Merah dan Serigala Besar Jahat saling berpegangan tangan dalam keheningan yang damai, sementara langit terselimut senja'? Namun seperti biasa, cerita mereka berdua harus mencapai akhir yang ditentukan.

Lagi, bukan berarti mereka akan berhenti berharap bibit itu akan bertunas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Membaca ulang untuk keseratus enampuluh dua kalinya.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ada alasan mengapa Serigala Besar Jahat itu disebut begitu, Kakak," ujar sang penebang kayu seraya mengasah bilah kapaknya. Ciethra memerhatikan bilah besi itu dengan mual. Tepat seratus enampuluh dua kalilah kapak yang sama memenggal kepala serigala itu. Kini adik kembarnya seorang pemuda, namun gambaran anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun menyerang seekor serigala dengan kapak pertama kalinya tidak pernah jauh dari pikirannya setiap melihat bilah itu.

"Serigala itu tidak besar maupun jahat, Kiran," sergahnya, tangannya mengusap tudung merah yang menutupi kepalanya, "Seandainya kau berhenti sejenak untuk mengamatinya, kau akan tahu."

Adiknya Kiran mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kakak perempuan kembarnya. Ciethra balas menatap pemuda itu menantang. Ia tidak peduli kini adik lelakinya menegakkan tubuhnya agar lebih tinggi darinya. Memang, kini Kiran lebih besar darinya ̶ mungkin karena ia lelaki. Karena itu ia dapat menjadi tukang kayu untuk membantu usaha Ibu mereka. Karena itu juga ia dapat mengayunkan kapak untuk memenggal _Serigala Besar Jahat_ dengan mudah. Tidak seperti dulu ia harus mengayun berkali – kali, kini kedua tangan kekarnya dapat memotong kayu besar dengan sekali libas.

"Oh ya?" Adiknya beringsut mendekat, nada bicaranya ikut mencemooh. "Kalau begitu, jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang aku harus lakukan? Berhenti menghentikannya memakanmu?" Pemuda Penebang Kayu itu mendengus.

"Kau tidak tahu ia akan memakanku sungguhan atau tidak," sanggah gadis bertudung merah itu keras kepala, "Kau tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya sungguh – sungguh, bukan?"

Kiran menatapnya terbelalak. "Dan mencabik – cabikmu sampai habis? Tidak, terimakasih."

"Tetapi kita berdua tahu cerita akan mulai lagi dan aku akan kembali seperti sediakala!" seru Ciethra kesal bercampur putus asa.

"Tidak ada yang menjamin itu, Ciethra!" teriaknya marah. Kapak yang sedari tadi diasahnya terbanting ke tanah dengan suara berdebam nyaring.

Gadis berambut hitam itu membeku. Mereka berdua sering bertengkar seperti layaknya saudara sebelumnya, terutama setelah kisah ini dimulai, namun Ciethra tidak pernah melihatnya semurka itu. Sebesar apapun amarah Kiran sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu pada kakaknya.

Cerita ini, cerita _terkutuk_ ini telah mengubah mereka semua.

Melihat kekagetan saudari kembarnya itu, pemuda itu merengkuhnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya ke bahu itu, yang terbungkus tudung merah yang gadis itu sayangi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak pernah kembali, Ciethra? Bagaimana kalau kisah ini akan berakhir dengan serigala berperut kenyang dan seorang penebang kayu yang kehilangan orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya? Apakah kau setega itu untuk meninggalkan aku juga, Kak? Seperti Ayah? Bagaimana dengan Nenek? Ibu?" Suara pemuda berambut kelam itu pecah.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku mencintaimu, Kakak. Aku tidak akan bisa membiarkanmu… membiarkanmu _mati_."

Ciethra balas memeluk saudara kembarnya. Entah sejak kapan, namun ia sudah tahu adiknya mencintainya ̶ lebih dari seorang saudara seharusnya.

Salah? Tentu saja ia tahu itu salah, namun ada sejuta kesalahan dalam dunia mereka, dalam _kisah_ mereka. Tidak semuanya salah Penebang Kayu Muda. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan.

Dosa? Mungkin, tetapi pada dasarnya, lembaran – lembaran tempat mereka lahir pun tidak suci. Huruf – huruf yang penulis mereka ukir sendiri adalah dosa berwarna hitam diatas kertas putih.

Tidak masalah kalau dunia mereka bertambah gelap barang sedikit saja.

Sejujurnya, gadis itu balas memeluk adiknya sebagai permintaan maaf karena ia, bagaimanapun, tidak bisa mencintai pemuda itu balik.

"…tetapi, Adikku," gadis bertudung merah itu sadai ia kini terisak, "aku mencintai _nya._ Tidak bisakah aku ingin menyelamatkannya biarpun sekali karena alasan yang sama dengan kau ingin menyelamatkanku?"

Gadis itu merasakan saudaranya menggeleng. "Sadarkah Kakak, bahwa bila jika kau meninggal, ada begitu banyak yang kehilangan? Aku, Bunda, Nenek, bahkan seluruh desa. Kau adalah Gadis Bertudung Merah yang nakal namun baik hati dan ceria yang dicintai, Ciethra. Tidak ada yang akan kehilangan Serigala Besar Jahat. Sebaliknya, mereka hanya akan bersukacita."

Ciethra melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah mundur. Menggeleng, ia menatap adiknya lamat – lamat.

"Salah."

Ia menatap penebang kayu itu, yang sosoknya bagaikan cerminannya. Adik yang disayanginya sepenuh hati, dan mencintainya kembali lebih besar darinya.

" _Aku_ akan kehilangan. Dan itu cukup, bukan? Lagipula, akulah tokoh utama cerita ini. Perasaanku…," Ciethra menelan ludah, "Perasaanku lebih besar daripada kalian semua ditambahkan. Itu cukup untuk menyelamatkan _nya._ "

Kiran balas menatapnya lekat – lekat, air mukanya tidak terbaca. Perlahan, ia memungut kembali kapak itu dari atas tanah.

"Jika begitu," tuturnya perlahan sembari menelusuri bilah itu dengan jemarinya, "Aku akan membuatmu terbiasa ̶ "

" ̶ Kiran ̶ !"

"Aku akan membuatmu terbiasa. Aku akan membelah tengkoraknya dan membunuhnya berkali – kali jika itu yang kubutuhkan ̶ "

"Hentikan itu!"

" ̶ aku tidak peduli berapa kali aku harus menanggung dosa pembunuhan itu di tanganku. Ribuan kali, puluhan ribuan, jutaan kali, meski miliaran kali pun, aku akan mengotori tanganku ̶ "

"…kumohon, hentikan…," isak gadis itu perlahan, tangisnya pecah. Penebang kayu itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pipi saudarinya.

"…aku juga akan terus mengusap wajahmu seperti ini, agar kau berhenti menangis," ujar pemuda itu, kini lebih lembut, "Bukankah aku lebih baik darinya? Monster itu tidak bisa menenangkanmu ̶ aku bisa. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendekatimu ̶ aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Ia hanya dapat mencelakaimu ̶ aku akan terus melindungimu."

 _Agar nanti, suatu saat, ketika airmatamu akhirnya mengering,_ ujar penebang kayu itu dalam hati,

 _mungkin suatu saat nanti, engkau dapat mencoba untuk mencintaiku kembali. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku tidak keberatan menjadi nomor dua seumur hidupku._

Kiran mengelus punggung yang kini terguncang itu, membisikkan kalimat – kalimat menenangkan pada kakaknya yang malang.

 _Kakakku yang malang, kakakku yang tersayang._

Pemuda itu mengabaikan sosok itu, _monster_ yang sedari tadi mengamati keduanya dari balik pohon.

Monster yang tidak layak mendapatkan cinta gadis bertudung merah, Kiran mengetahui itu. Ia juga tahu, monster itu merasakan hal yang serupa.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Membaca ulang untuk ketigaribu limaratus delapanpuluh tiga kalinya.**_

 _ **.**_

Meski terulangnya kejadian yang sama telah mencapat empat digit angka, hal itu terasa sama menyedihkannya bagi Gadis Bertudung Merah. Dan akan selalu terasa begitu ̶ malahan, pemandangan itu terasa beribu kali lebih menyakitkan.

Penebang kayu itu akan mengabaikan segala isyarat bisu yang diberikan gadis itu, jeritan tanpa suaranya. Serigala yang hendak "menerkamnya" itu tidak menoleh ke belakang, ke arah perenggut nyawanya. Matanya terkunci pada mata kelam gadis di hadapannya itu. Kedua pasang mata itu mencerminkan ekspresi yang sama, _kesedihan_ dan _keputusasaan._

Serigala itu selalu terkesan pada mata gelap gadis bertudung merah yang gelap seperti malam. Mereka membuatnya teringat pada butiran kelereng, seandainya bola kaca kecil itu dapat melihat menembus raga. Menembus jiwa.

Dimana serigala itu pernah mendengarnya? 'Memisahkan sumsum dengan tulang, tubuh dengan jiwa'? Entahlah, itu sudah begitu lama jauhnya. Serigala itu tidak lagi ingat.

 _Betul juga,_ pikirnya dalam hati, _dulu ia juga pernah diberitahukan tentang itu._ Black seeds _atau jintan hitam. Warnanya juga sama. Konon biji – bijian itu dapat mengobati segala penyakit, kecuali kematian._

Sang Serigala Besar Jahat menutup matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menghantam dan mengiris belakang kepalanya.

 _Betapa ironis. Padahal, jintan hitam itu juga berusaha mencegah kematianku._

Mulutnya ̶ ataukah moncong? Kau tidak bisa benar – benar yakin untuk kasusnya ̶ bergerak untuk mengucapkan dua untai kalimat yang tidak terdengar.

Kilat putih membanjiri penglihatannya, sama seperti sebelumnya, dan sekali lagi kedatangannya disambut riang oleh Maut.

Darah dan cairan berwarna putih bening membasahi wajah Gadis Bertudung Merah. Bau amis bercampur besi itu selalu membuatnya mual. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, tidak kuasa menatap tubuh yang kini ambruk ke tanah. Penebang kayu bernama Kiran itu menatap tubuh monster yang tergolek di lantai dingin sebelum mengusap rambut kakaknya.

Tidak peduli berapa kali pemuda harus menyelamatkan saudarinya, ia akan melakukannya.

" **Engkau tidak apa – apa, Nona Kecil Bertudung Merah?"** pemuda itu mengucapkan dialognya.

Ciethra mengabaikan wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata dan darah dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Cerita masih berjalan.

" **Oh, Tuan Penebang Kayu, untunglah kau datang! Aku begitu khawatir hendak dimakan barusan!"**

Sebelum buku ditutup dan semuanya kembali ke awal, Gadis Bertudung Merah yang pulang bersama Penebang Kayu ke rumahnya menyempatkan diri untuk menggenggam kuat tangan saudara kembarnya.

"Namanya bukan Serigala Besar Jahat, Kiran. Nama serigala itu Lars. Ia memberitahuku sebelum kau me ̶ "

Dunia mereka menggelap dan menjadi dorman. Pembaca telah mendeklarasikan kata 'Selesai' di luar sana. Waktu berhenti, dan semuanya akan terulang kembali ketika buku itu dibuka.

Sampai buku itu dibaca kembali, Ciethra terus mengulang – ulang nama itu, mempertahankannya sekuat tenaga. Ia begitu takut kata berharga itu akan menggelincir keluar dari benaknya, sama seperti jiwa serigala bernama Lars yang direnggut dari tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Membaca ulang untuk keempatratusribu delapanpuluh tujuh kalinya.**_

 _ **.**_

Lagi – lagi, serigala itu menyadari, gadis bernama Ciethra itu menangis di balik pohon itu. Ia memang tidak dapat melihatnya dari sisi pohon besar itu, tapi Lars dapat mendengar isakan pilu gadis itu, suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

Oh, betapa Lars membenci tangisan itu.

Tetapi seperti semua hal yang terjadi padanya, Sang Serigala Besar Jahat tidak dapat menghentikan airmata itu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Surga, mereka telah mengambil kontrol atas hidupnya, tidak bisakah ia memiliki satu saja kehendak bebas dalam hidupnya? Apakah karena mereka terlahir di kolong langit yang salah? Jangankan itu, serigala itu rela membuang haknya untuk hidup kembali setiap sekian kali dibunuh hanya untuk sekali saja memeluk gadis itu, menggenggam tangan dan menenangkannya, meyakinkan bahwa _ia tidak menderita sungguh, serigala itu mencintainya juga._

Harapannya itu tidak pernah bisa terkabul. Bisikannya tidak pernah sampai ke telinga gadis itu. Kedua tangannya tak akan dapat meraih sehelaipun rambutnya. Serigala itu hanya ingin menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar, tidak seharusnya gadis itu menempuh jalan memutar di hutan, namun apa yang bisa Lars lakukan?

Ia hanya dapat menyesatkannya di setiap jalan cerita, dan Gadis Bertudung Merah hanya dapat mengikuti sarannya.

Serigala Besar Jahat terlalu licik, dan Gadis Kecil Bertudung Merah terlalu naïf. Selalu begitu dan tidak pernah berubah. Hanya penampilan mereka yang terlihat semakin dewasa dan perasaan di hati merekalah yang berubah, berkecamuk dalam harapan dan keputusasaan.

Pemuda serigala itu hanya ingin dicintai dan mencintai pada akhirnya. Merasakan kehangatan _nya_.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya ingin serigala itu bahagia. Yang benar saja, mereka semua memiliki hak untuk bahagia.

Penebang kayu itu hanya ingin melindungi apa yang tersisa untuk dilindungi. Ia ingin balas dicintai.

Keinginan – keinginan mereka terkumpul menjadi satu onggokan dosa besar dan hanya mendatangkan lebih banyak penghukuman. Bukankah iblis pun jatuh dari surga karena ia menginginkan terlalu banyak? Mungkin mereka juga sama. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya tokoh cerita yang tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

Pada akhirnya, Gadis Bertudung Merah hanya gadis kecil biasa yang ingin bahagia. Serigala Besar Jahat hanya seekor serigala sebatang kara yang lemah lembut dan ingin terus hidup. Penebang Kayu hanya pemuda yang menginginkan cinta, namun tidak pernah mendapatkannya.

Lingkaran setan itu nampaknya tidak akan berakhir.

Lars hanya dapat duduk memeluk kedua lututnya dan menunggu dalam pedih sampai gadis itu akhirnya berhenti menangis. Selalu, dan akan selalu begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ketika telah tidak terhitung banyaknya mereka membaca ulang kisah itu, sehingga mereka hapal setiap kata dan tanda bacanya.**_

 _ **.**_

Biji apel tersebut sungguh – sungguh tumbuh, disirami oleh airmata dan dipupuki oleh mayat sang serigala yang tak terhitung banyaknya tumbuh dan membusuk di bawah tanah hutan.

Tunas mungil berdaun dua itu menampakkan diri pada dunia untuk pertama kalinya, tepat di sebelah pohon besar tua tempat mereka selalu bertemu.

Mungkin itu adalah awal dari kisah baru. Atau mungkin kisah lama yang dirombak kembali. Mungkin cerita yang lahir akan lebih kejam, lebih gila untuk mereka. Mungkin mereka hanya akan tenggelam dalam penderitaan lagi.

Mungkin saja, itu hanya pohon apel biasa. Bukan awal dari apapun. Mereka telah sia – sia berharap.

Sayangnya, tokoh – tokoh cerita kita begitu keras kepala. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti berharap pada tunas itu, bahwa suatu saat pohon itu akan bertumbuh dan membawa mereka semua, tanpa kecuali; Gadis Kecil Bertudung Merah, Serigala Besar Jahat, dan Penebang Kayu pada akhir yang bahagia.

Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti. Tidak peduli berapa ribu apel yang harus mereka tanam. Airmata yang harus jatuh ke bumi. Dunia dan isinya yang harus mereka bunuh untuk menyuburkan. Mereka akan menanam kembali biji – biji itu; apel, jeruk anggur, pir ataupun beri liar dan membuat hutan baru di dalam hutan itu sampai akhirnya mereka mendapatkannya.

Karena tidak ada yang lebih layak mendapatkan 'hidup bahagia selamanya' selain ketiganya.

 **.**

 _(Cerita ini tidak memiliki akhir.)_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **A/N: *lets out a deep sigh***

 **Wow, someone's still with me? Thank goodness! You know y'all are my favourite guys in this world. You might notice this fic has very strong influence on diction from a certain book some certain people would read. If you noticed, you know I'm those 'people' too. I liked those words, and I felt like using them in this fic because it felt strong of some kind. Many seinen manga does that, too, so I don't see a problem. For those who don't notice it though, I hope you like this fic either way.**

 **This piece turned into something I couldn't quite expect as I wrote it, but I don't have a certain expectation either. Did quite a lot of research, especially about the black seeds (Indonesian: _Jintan hitam_ ) and flower language. I can't say this is my favourite fic but I enjoyed writing it, even though it was pretty depressing to write. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I do.**


End file.
